Tamahome's Secret
by Hyrate
Summary: Tamahome has secrets that involved two dashing bishounen of his age. Remembering them one night was... YAOI Implied: Tamahome/Hotohori/Nakago! EXPLICIT CONTENT! WARNING!


**Tamahome's Secret**

**-_Hyrate-_**

_**WARNING: EXPLICIT CONTENT/NOT SUITABLE TO AGES UNDER 18**_

**_FULL OF EXPLICIT WORDS! WARNING NOT FOR EVERYONE TO READ!_**

**_(When I say explicit, I always mean it hehe)_**

Tamahome was sleeping soundly deep in the night with his wife, Miaka, clutched tightly around his arms. The clock ticked 2 am in the morning.

Tamahome woke up with a start.

Blinking his eyes, he gently extracted his long arms from under his wife's head and then scratched his eyes. He slowly stood up, yawning as he did so, and then went to the bathroom to relieve himself.

As he finished his business, Tamahome went to get his sleep back when he noticed the glass door of their balcony showed the starry sky. Feeling slightly curious, he went over and opened the door and stepped into the night.

His face was met by the evening air and it refreshed his whole face. He watched the night sky and the quiet environment with fondness. That was when he noticed the moon.

Tamahome blinked and stared transfixed at the moon.

It was large and big, and it was powerful. He could feel its intensity seething to his very skin, and strongly reminded him of somethings in his past... somethings he had never told a living soul, somethings that involve dead people.

"Hmmm..." he breathed as flash backs of his memory with Hotohori returned to him like a film.

**_Flash back_**

Tamahome was whistling in the corridors of the Imperial Palace when he noticed the big moon ahead. With enthusiasm, he stopped to admire it from a distance, feeling his heart soaring for its warmth. That was when he realized someone was behind him.

He turned quickly around, and saw that the Imperial Palace's Emperor, was watching him idly from the doorway of his room. The emperor was wearing his usual white robes with his long hair sitting elegantly on his shoulders.

"You're Highness!" Tamahome muttered, and he gave a slight bow to show respect.

Hotohori raised a hand with a smile on his lips.

"You, of the Suzaku Seven, seemed to find it entertaining to wander around the palace."

Tamahome nodded, taking note that Hotohori seemed to be smirking at him, in a very elegant way possible.

"Oh, not really, I was just down the kitchen and trying to see if there's anything to eat." he decided that being himself in front of the emperor was the best way possible to avoid any misunderstanding.

"Have you seen Miaka?"

"She's on her room... still angry about that gum trick."

Hotohori eyed Tamahome.

"You are not to make the maiden of the Suzaku feel disappointed." he said.

Tamahome raised his head and stared at the Emperor. It was true that he was the leader of his land, and his words are absolute, but Tamahome couldn't help but feel quite annoyed by the_ too-good-looking-leader._

"Absolutely." was all he said, then deciding it was time to move on, he bowed at Hotohori.

"Wait." Hotohori called to him. Tamahome glanced sideways at the emperor. They stared at each other for a long time, with the emperor looking as if he wanted to say something.

"Do you like the maiden?" Hotohori suddenly asked.

Tamahome's eyes widened.

"What are you talking about, your Highness?"

"There's no need to lie to me... She is a woman everyone would want."

"I guess you are mistaken, then."

Hotohori frowned at the remark, and then turned back to his room.

"Follow me."

Feeling slightly confused, Tamahome followed the emperor.

Once they were inside, Hotohori closed the door and then sat on his favorite comfortable chair in the room. Tamahome watched him warily.

"Are you sure you do not feel anything for her?"

"Well, if you excluded irritation, and then there's also exasperation, then yeah, I don't feel anything special for her."

Hotohori studied him with a piercing look, then muttered under his breath, "Not yet, you mean."

"What?"

Hotohori did not say anymore that made Tamahome irritable.

"Look, your Highness, if you want Miaka then so be it." he felt a sudden pang on his chest as he said this, but he continued anyways, "As far as I'm concerned she's not even pretty. She is so uncute and I wouldn't even touch her."

"Meaning you only go for pretty people?"

"Extremely pretty people." Tamahome corrected, "And if you are a girl, I wouldn't think second thoughts on putting you in my bedroom and do you for weeks."

The moment he said this, Tamahome realized he had crossed the line. Hotohori stared transfixed at him as if trying to decided what to say next. Then, suddenly, he replied.

"Yes, I suppose you have a point... even me would only prefer my beautiful self."

Tamahome stared thunderstruck at the Emperor who tinkled a laugh.

"You're unbelievable." he muttered and turned toward the door.

"I thought you said you only touch extremely pretty people?" Hotohori jested, "Then do you mean to say you have been dreaming of touching me?"

Tamahome shot the emperor a ridiculous look. Hotohori stood up from his chair and allowed his robes to slid down from his shoulders down to his feet, revealing an extremely erotic body, with his skin as soft as silk and glinting in the room light.

"What..." Tamahome started with a shock expression at seeing such a wonderful body even girls he knows can't compete with. Hotohori smirked at his expression.

Tamahome gulped then stared at Hotohori's eyes. The emperor looked smug. This sent a fire on the poor guy's eyes. Oh how he wanted to erase that smug look on the beautiful face... how he wanted to make him cry and begged him... How he wanted to really feel that body in him...

Hotohori smirked again and raised an eyebrow.

"So? Does it matter to you if I am a woman or not?" he asked.

To the emperor's surprise, Tamahome took a few steps and stood before him.

"Don't dare me, your highness." he muttered. Hotohori's eyes reflected Tamahome, and with a challenging stare, he whispered, "Would you do it?"

In response, Tamahome's right hand grabbed his exposed penis and rubbed it. Hotohori looked very surprised and angered.

"Tamahome-!" he warned as he realized that the blue eyed guy was serious. "Stop-!"

"What's the matter? Never done this with a guy?" Tamahome taunted as his hand continue to stroke roughly on the emperor's penis. "You will enjoy this, I tell you."

"You dare..." hissed the emperor but he did not struggle. He clutched Tamahome's shoulders and breathed hard as he felt his body tensing at the man's touch.

Tamahome only intended to tease the Emperor for being so smug, but as he continued to touch that blessed body, he realized he didn't want to stop. He pushed the emperor on the floor and kissed him on the mouth. Hotohori accepted the kiss, following his bodies desires as his manhood started to get hard below him.

"You're enjoying this!" Tamahome accused as he slipped his tongue inside Hotohori's mouth and continued to kiss him like he was a girl. But that was right, in this game, Hotohori was the girl.

"You are taking advantage...oh... of my body's pleasure," Hotohori hissed as Tamahome's tongue slipped down to his exposed nipples and bit them. His hands reached up to feel Hotohori's whole body and he explored it without hesitation. The emperor could not explain the pleasure as his intense body started to ask for more. Tamahome continued biting his nipples and playing it in his mouth.

"Its like a girl's..." he whispered as he sucked on Hotohori's right nipple.

"Uhnn!"

"You are already hard, your Majesty," Tamahome said with a grin on his face. He saw Hotohori's face and electricity hit his body for the emperor's eyes were filled with tears of pleasure, and his cheeks were flushed with intensity. Tamahome gritted his teeth and swore loudly as he removed his dress and crawled on top of the emperor.

"This is your fault." he told him as he kissed his lips again.

"Stop... don't...ah... dare...!" Hotohori implored as he felt Tamahome rubbing his dick once again. He felt the impertinent guy grab hold of his legs and spread them wide, getting ready for something he did not like to think.

"I'm already like this," Tamahome reasoned as he rubbed his penis hard, "I can't stop now."

Hotohori closed his eyes tightly as his arms covered his face. He just felt Tamahome touched his sensitive penis that sent electricity on his spine, making him arc his body involuntarily.

"Uhnnn!"

"You're over flowing..." Tamahome whispered as he bent low and rubbed the emperor's hard dick in his thumbs, "I just wanna swallow you whole..."

And before Hotohori could stop him, he felt Tamahome's mouth swallow his whole genitals and sucked on it like a thirsty guy.

"Ahhhhhnnnnn!" he screamed as his legs trashed around wildly, "Ohhhh!"

Tamahome continued sucking him, while his hands busy with pushing his legs apart. The emperor felt chills in his spine as his manhood was sucked continuously. Something inside his body was warning to come out and he wriggled his buttocks to pull away from Tamahome's mouth but the guy grabbed his ass to make him still.

"Stop it- I'm already...!"

Tamahome knew it, and he sucked on him deeply. Hotohori felt his release and moaned in pleasure...

"AHH!"

Tamahome emerged with fluids all over his face. Hotohori gave him a weak look while breathing very hard.

"So delicious... your cum... your highness..." Tamahome grinned.

"Insolent..." Hotohori hissed as he breathed hard.

And then suddenly he felt his body being pulled up. The next thing he knew, Tamahome's hard rod had entered him and was fighting its way to his hard ass.

"Stop!" he implored but his body didn't want to.

"Feel me, your Highness," Tamahome hissed as he rocked backward and forward to enter him, "This is better than anything you have felt!"

"AHHHH!" he screamed and Tamahome felt his own release came...

**_To the present_**

Tamahome put his face on his hands and sighed deeply. That memory was something he and the emsperor ever mentioned again. Hotohori threatened to behead him if he told a living soul even if he was one of the Suzaku seven. That memory was still in him, and forever would remain a memory...

He stared ahead again and sighed. He knew it wasn't his only secret. There was also the one with Nakago, when he was still captured in the lands of Conan. It was another memory, and thinking about it now seemed a bit too much... but it did happen.

_**Flash back**_

Tamahome was chained upward with his feet hanging a feet away from the ground. He was bare naked.

Silence filled his ears as he alone occupied the dark room only lit by a torch on one side. He was bruised too, with lash marks on his body, but he was still breathing.

"Enjoying ourselves?"

Tamahome opened his eyes and saw Nakago entered the room with a glint on his eyes.

"Sleeping deeply." he answered with a hint of smugness. Nakago chuckled.

"Seemed like things like these doesn't hurt you anymore." the blonde guy continued as he ran his fingers on the whip he was holding.

Tamahome eyed the whip warily. Nakago smiled.

"Then how about we change the course?" he asked quietly, and walked in front of him. Tamahome watched as Nakago bent down near his waist and felt his penis being rubbed.

"Mmm!" Tamahome gritted his teeth. Nakago smiled again.

"Enjoying yourself?" he asked again but he did not wait for an answer as he roughly rubbed the blue-green haired guy's dick. "Feeling better?"

"You're... disgusting..." Tamahome muttered in between hard breaths. Nakago merely smirked.

"You say that... but you're body's reacting in pleasure..." he slowly ran his fingers on Tamahome's nipples and rubbed them on his thumbs. Tamahome threw back his head as a moan escaped his lips.

"Ngh...!"

"I wonder if Lady Yui has found out about your weak points." Nakago continued to taunt as he kissed Tamahome's torso, his other hand sliding down on the prisoner's buttocks and caressing it.

"You're- the tester, now?" Tamahome bit his lip as he felt his rod stand up.

"You can say that." Nakago replied as he pulled out his own penis and rubbed it in his palms. "Now, feel me inside you and torture yourself that you are not going to feel this ever again."

He raised up himself and pushed Tamahome's legs open before setting his dick in front and pushed with great effort in his part. Tamahome felt his brain clouded.

"Can you feel that?" Nakago asked as his hands firmly gripped Tamahome's buttocks and their body jerked intensely at each other, "Feeling good? Ah... you're inside's warm... like a sluts..."

"Asshole!" Tamahome gritted his teeth as he continued to feel Nakago's bulging hot rod.

_**To the present.**_

Tamahome could still remember that event as though it was yesterday and it kept him awake for good of one hour. He closed his eyes as the air of dawn greeted his face. Remembering those memories was like meeting an old friend. But memories will forever remain a memory... It was a experience he would never forget.

"Tamahome?"

Tamahome turned and saw Miaka watching him from the glass doors. She looked so young and innocent, and lovely, just the way as he remembered.

"Darling," Tamahome whispered, then went over and embraced his wife tightly.

Miaka was too surprised by the sudden affection that she embraced him back.

"Something wrong, Tamahome?"

"No... I'm just so happy you are beside me..." Tamahome said with a satisfied smile.

True, he loved her so much that he would never do anything to hurt her. Not even confiding these matters to her was his way to protect her. She need not know... those memories... will forever remain as memories.

And it would forever remain his secret.

**The End.**


End file.
